The Dark Tower
The Dark Tower is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Winx Club, and the 33rd episode overall. It was preceded by My Boyfriend's Wedding and followed by Party Monster. Plot Bloom, Stella, Layla, Sky, Brandon, and the pixies return to Alfea. Digit, Tune, and Chatta bond with Tecna, Musa, and Flora, respectively. After talking with the pixies about Darkar, Faragonda tells the Winx that the realm of Spiria was destroyed by a dark force; a power-hungry man named Argulus went to Shadowhaunt seeking to take control of the dragon fire, and merged with it. Faragonda comes to the conclusion that this man is Darkar. As the embodiment of the shadow fire, Darkar seeks total control of the universe. Faragonda sidesteps the Winx's questions about what Darkar wants in Pixie Village and says they should protect the pixies from ever being captured again, so they will stay at Alfea. When Layla suggests taking them back to the village, Faragonda says that Darkar probably released the pixies so they would lead him back to the village. As Layla is also in danger from Darkar for being one of the few to know its location, she will stay at Alfea as well. A mysterious and powerful rainstorm comes up while a hooded man sneaks around. The Winx notice Faragonda is hiding things from them. Faragonda summons the Winx to meet up with her by the lake, where a mysterious obelisk has appeared. Faragonda says it could be a dark beacon designed to steal everyone's power, and tells the Winx to destroy it. When the rain stops, the Winx transform and attack the obelisk, but it withstands their effects. Soon the hooded figure makes it rain again, and the Winx eventually give up and go inside, except Bloom, who continues to attack the obelisk until she collapses and detransforms. The hooded figure takes Bloom inside. The next day, Faragonda reveals the storm was created by the hooded figure, who reveals himself as the paladin who fought the Trix back at Shadowhaunt. His name is Professor Avalon, and he will teach at Alfea now. Avalon easily destroys the obelisk. He says there is a next level of magic the fairies have yet to reach. Faragonda reveals that Avalon created the obelisks to see the fairies' power in action and evaluate their skills. He will only take 20 students in his class. All the Winx are interested in taking it. Faragonda tells Concorda and other pixies that Darkar seeks a codex to enter the Realix dimension. One codex is in Pixie Village. Faragonda has four small objects that can be used to enter Realix, and tells the pixies to keep them a secret. Sky gets jealous of Avalon and spies on him, while Avalon tells the Winx that he had the stone absorb some of their magic to study and evaluate it. Notes *Avalon is now teaching at Alfea Trivia *When the Winx talk about Faragonda keeping secrets from them, Stella randomly drops her sandwich in the middle of the hallway. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2